


he wasn’t just a war casualty

by NiamhM101



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Sequel to ‘I didn’t mean it I can’t control it’ where The Handler has one more conversation and revelation for Number Five





	1. Chapter 1

The apocalypse had been successfully avoided, the headline on the newspaper Five found when he got trapped had changed.

Luther had been punched in the face by Ben, who had been conjured by Klaus, who had new powers. Vanya also had recently discovered she had powers herself and wasn’t as normal as she originally thought.

It would take some time and possibly even some therapy but the family would fix their broken bonds, find a way to reconnect. After the hell he went through for 45 years Five wanted nothing else than to put his assassin past and the Commission behind him.

But of course a certain someone had different plans.

There came that unmistakable whooshing sound, a message sent down in a tube.

And this message said; ‘Meet with me one last time, at the bowling alley a mile away from your home. Don’t keep me waiting, Five. - The Handler’.

“The Hell does she want now?” the 58 year old boy in a 13 year old body grumbled, right before he jumped on over to the bowling alley.

There was some kind of birthday party going on at one side, while The Handler made herself very easily recognised; dark clothing, the blonde hair, and the suitcase made it pretty obvious as she tossed a bowling ball down the alley she stood in front of so the manager wouldn’t throw her out.

“Ah, there you are. I’ve been enjoying myself with this delightful human experience.” She chuckled slightly, while taking a seat.

Number Five sat across from her, wanting to get down to business instantly. “What is it you want now? I don’t work for you anymore.”

“How did you manage to actually stop the apocalypse? By now the world should be in ruins with you roaming it all alone.”

The boy couldn’t help but give off a shit eating grin. “You seriously can’t figure it out?”

“Unfortunately not.” The Handler shrugged.

“Well it’s not like I’m just going to tell you, so I guess you’ll never know.”

In response, the woman hummed and chuckled. “In that case I guess I’ll have to show you something.”

She had grabbed his hand and teleported the pair of them off in an instant.

........

 

Five could recognise it instantly; the Vietnam war, Klaus served for a good ten months after his kidnap ordeal, even though back in 2019 he was gone for a little less than 2 days.

“Why did you bring me to a war my brother served in?”

The Handler just said to wait. “You’ll see eventually.”

The boy didn’t think the woman would actually be so ruthless to kill her brother, but he was still cautious about it.

“See the guy beside your brother?” The Handler pointed.

Five could, and he instantly realised why they were in that particular time. It wasn’t to kill Klaus; it was to kill the one he loved.

That was where she got the grenades, the boy thought incredulously.

All he could do was watch in horror, as his former employer fired the shot that killed his brother’s boyfriend and first and only love.

Then just like that they were back in the bowling alley.

“Why would you do that? To mess with my family, to try to mess with me?” Five demanded to know.

“It was for a bit of fun. A tricky shot but he was dismissed as just another war casualty. I brought you here to put that on your conscience. Because you have to live with the fact that thanks to your actions, your former employer terminated your brother’s boyfriend.”

The Handler laughed, and Five up and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tells Klaus the truth of what happened

“Hey, Klaus? I need to talk to you.”

Number Four (The Seance) looked up from where he had been gazing at the dog tags that were hung around his neck ever since the dreaded incident that took place in Vietnam.

“Sure, man. What’s up?”

Five took a breath and fully entered the room. “You know how you were in Vietnam for ten months, and you met someone special?”

“Dave.” Klaus said the name in a slightly dreamy but definitely sad and flat tone.

“Yeah, him. Well.....he wasn’t a war casualty, Klaus.”

The recovering addict (he was staying true to the fact he actually wanted to be clean long term) looked very confused at the statement.

“Okay.....” A deep inhale for our worrying time traveller.

“When I was trying to stop the apocalypse I kinda pissed off my former employer. The one who sent Cha Cha and Hazel after me.”

“Yeah, I remember them.”

“Right. Well, when you time travelled to Vietnam she.....found a way to mess up one of my siblings without anyone knowing about it.”

Klaus looked a little concerned, and his powers had kicked in so Five could also see Ben standing in the corner, shaking his head.

He may not know everything but he knew it involved Dave so it would not be good at all.

“My former employer killed your boyfriend, he was never a war casualty.”

“......he died because of you?”

That’s what Five was afraid of; the sound of oncoming tears and the amount of guilt because he was responsible for it.

“I didn’t time jump there and shoot him, but yes, it was my fault it happened. And I should never have let you time jump in the first place, I should have noticed you were missing.”

“I think you should go,” Ben whispered, eerily aware of how quiet Klaus was getting and when he’s quiet it’s either because he has a broken jaw or because something is wrong.

“Klaus-“

“Just go, Five. Please,” Klaus said.

The boy didn’t have to be told twice, and the very second he closed the bedroom door he could hear his brother start crying.


End file.
